narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Small Men Can Cast Large Shadows
It has been weeks going through thick forests and swamps, living off the land and hunting for meals becomes a tedious task. The sun starts to fall, casting a large, pitch black shadows with sun peeping through some opening within the forest. At the end of the forest you can see a young boy walking out, leaning onto a tree and out of breath. He lifts his head and see a village - the village he has been looking for the past 2… maybe 3 weeks. Its been too long in the forest to even remember. Hito has come a long way to get here and learn, prosper, gain his goal. Hito mustered up the strength and started to run towards the village. If I continue I can make it by time the sun fully sets. Time was against the young man, not wanting to spend another night in the wolf infested forests and who knows what else resides in them. Continuing, going against everything his body is trying to tell him, 'stop' it says but Hito is determined even if it means his body giving out. So close, I can't stop now. Hito constantly thinks to himself, trying to keep upright and not falling over. As the sun was showing the last of its light, Hito makes it to the front gates, leaves flying around him. All of a sudden he feels heavy, tired, and without notice he starts to fall to his knees. Trying to get back up his body had gave up on him and Hito finally falls over. The trees are around Hito at the entrance of the village are making a song with the wind, making him slowly lose conscious from being exhausted to a point that most don't even come close to. At least I made it. Hito says right before his eyes close and its complete darkness for him. "Sir, that was amazing," a voiced boomed layered with a tone of excitement. Another followed, "Yeah! I have no clue how you ever got beat in ANYTHING!" What followed? A light chuckle from the very being that they were addressing. The man that they acknowledged as their superior despite his departure from the village for nearly two decades responded with a chuckle. Why? He had heard it all before; they were just two out of hundreds that were watched in awe at his talents. He glanced at the two with a rather small smile compared to the visage-covering grins that his fellow shinobi wore. "Well," the blonde haired man started, "It was nothing. Really, it wasn't." "Bullshit!" "Yeah, bullshit! That was amazing," the other shinobi filled in. Voices wore thin in the background as Sannoto mentally broke away from the conversation. He sensed a fading chakra signature. Not dead, but very faint as if someone was unconscious. Within a second's though, the Senju broke towards the gate without alerting his teammates of the situation. "Hey, wait!" were the only words capable of escaping the mouth of the shinobi before Sannoto had disappeared from his line of vision. Meanwhile, he charged through the trees leaving a trail of fallen leaves in his path before finally coming upon the gates of Konoha where a single boy lay. He approached his unconscious com padre. "He's just unconscious," Sannoto deduced before picking up the child. Within fifteen minutes, Sannoto charged through his front door. His house rested towards the hokage's mansion. In this era, Konohagakure was split even moreso than before. Larger houses and wealthier citizens were situated towards the residence of their leader, thus Sannoto and his family stood within one hundred feet of the mansion. He was royalty: his great-great grandfather was the first hokage, his great-great uncle was the second, his adoptive father was the third, and his mother was the fifth. His family had been wealthy for generations even before the founding of Konohagakure. The Senju were always amongst the wealthiest clans due to frequent hire from the richest of Daimyō's and considering that his family were always the chiefs of the tribe, money was plentiful. He had inherited a lot, but even still his own funds were exceptional. His family and himself always held a life of luxury, even now. "Honey...Is dinner ready?" he called out, placing the unconscious child on a couch near the kitchen. The sweet scent of food filled the air. The sound of metal pots clinging and clanging together played throughout the house. Within the kitchen was a woman moving quickly throughout the large territory of the room. She wore a white robe with the emblem of the Uchiha on it. Her sapphire hair was placed into a ponytail, so that she could see her food effectively. As Sannoto placed the child on the couch, she was able to sense his unusual dukkha of the child. Walking into the living room area, she removed her mittens and began to slowly approach Sannoto. "I literally just finished. I'm waiting for Sigma to get back here." She got closer to Sannoto and kissed him on the cheek. "Who's this?" The smell of delicious food had reached Hito making him start come to. With a faint smile on his face he asks “What smells good?” He slowly sits up and hunches over on the couch rubbing his eyes. He looks at the two and starts to realize he’s in unknown territory. “Where am I?” "Oh, hey there," the Blonde haired man responds, looking back at Hito with a grin. "You're in my home!". He exchanges eyes with his dumbfounded wife. "Well, I mean our house," he corrects. "Anyway, you're in Konoha. I found at the gates passed out or something. What's your name, kid?" “Oh - um, my name is Hito” He responded with his hand out in front of him. “And your name?” Ayame walked over to the boy, she placed her hand against his. "I'm Ayame Uchiha, and he's Sannoto Senju. There's also another one of us, but he isn't exactly here." Ayame began to make her way into the kitchen, and she called out to the two in the living room. "I'll prepare plates, you guys hang tight."